Salty Sweet Dreams
by BlewItUp
Summary: One-shot about Kairi and Roxas. Implied SoKai. Read and Review Please! Full summary in story.


So, this is a one shot about Kairi and Roxas. AU a bit I guess. Roxas is kind of OOC. This is what my brain threw out when I decided to sit in front of a computer and write a 1500 word story about Roxas and Kairi. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Salty-Sweet Dreams<p>

"What do you think?" Roxas asks, looking at Kairi expectantly.

Kairi's eyes go wide with surprise as she lets the sea-salt ice cream melt in her mouth. "It's amazing!"

Roxas beams. "I told you you'd like it."

Kairi takes a bite of the ice cream, to be quickly followed by three more.

"Ugh!" Kairi groans, clutching her head. "Brain freeze!"

Roxas laughs. "Well that's what happens when you get greedy."

Kairi shoves Roxas playfully. "Did you just call me a pig?"

Roxas laughs and takes a bite of his own ice cream. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Depends on how you want to look at it."

Kairi rolls her eyes, taking a small bite of her ice cream. "Look at you, Mr. Mysterious."

Roxas laughs and closes his eyes, hums ominously, then mutters in a deep voice, "I am the All-Knowing Thirteenth Nobody. Ask me any question, and I will have the answer!"

Kairi snickers.

Roxas opens his eyes and winks at Kairi. "That is,_ if _you can decipher my answer."

Kairi giggles. "All right, Mr. All-Knowing Number Thirteen. What am I thinking right now?"

Roxas groans. "I didn't say I could read minds!"

"But you said any question, and that is a question," Kairi pouts, attempting to give Roxas the puppy-dog eyes. But instead she has a constipated look, as she can barely hold back her laughter.

Roxas rolls his eyes. "Whatever just stop looking at me like that."

Kairi giggles and turns back to her ice cream.

Roxas licks his ice cream and looks at Kairi. "You're thinking about… Sora."

Kairi jumps and looks at Roxas startled. "What? What, no I'm not!"

Roxas laughs, "Kairi, you're as red as Axel's hair."

Kairi frowns and looks down, holding her ice cream up to hide her face. "How did you know?"

Roxas grins impishly, "It's not that difficult Kairi. Everyone knows you have a crush on him. And you had that moony eyed, dreamy look that you only get when you're thinking of Sora."

"Everyone knows?" Kairi moans.

"Except the bonehead himself," Roxas laughs. "Just tell him how you feel Kai'. I guarantee he will feel the same."

Kairi scoffs. "You can't guarantee things like that. And I've told you before, not to call me Kai'."

"Sure thing Kai'," Roxas grins, eyes twinkling. "Just as soon as you admit your feelings to Sora."

Kairi bites a piece of her ice cream mournfully. "I could never admit that. He's too important. Besides, what if he doesn't feel the same, and I ruin our friendship?"

Roxas chuckles. "I'm positive Kairi, he will be grateful to you for acting first."

"But what if he isn't? What if he finds it awkward, and we fall apart, and aren't friends anymore. What if he hates me? I couldn't live without him Roxas, I just couldn't!"

Roxas groans. And here they had gone almost all day without her having a fall-apart. Now that the day was coming to a close… Well… Roxas supposed he only had himself to blame, for bringing up Sora.

"Kairi," Roxas groans, looking up to the Clock on the Train Station tower. He and Kairi were sitting on a bench, looking towards the tower. "What's the worst thing that will happen?"

"I just told you. He'd-" she moans.

"He would say no. And if after that, he didn't want to be your friend anymore, well then Kairi, he never deserved you in the first place. Any more than any man ever deserved a girl. If he says no, and that happens, then he wasn't ever really your friend to begin with. And you can only benefit from that."

Kairi stares at Roxas mournfully. "But if he says no, and we grow apart…"

"Then he never deserved you." Roxas says, licking the last of his ice cream off the stick.

Kairi's lower lip quivers, and her ice cream drips onto her leg.

Roxas notices Kairi's dripping ice cream, "Hey Kairi, you claimed to love the ice cream, yet you don't seem to be enjoying it much."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Roxas. I guess I kind of lost my appetite. Here," Kairi says, as she hands her ice cream to him..

"You sure?" Roxas asks, Kairi nods, so he shrugs and finishes the last of Kairi's ice cream. He gets up to throw the sticks away then comes back with a wet paper towel for Kairi to wipe the sticky melted ice cream off her leg.

"Sorry Roxas. I killed the good mood." Kairi says staring at her palms sadly.

"Nah," Roxas sighs, plopping back onto the bench next to Kairi. "It was my fault for bringing Sora up."

"You don't like him?" Kairi asks, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas laughs, "Well duh Kairi, I'm not gay."

Kairi shakes her head, shoving Roxas. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"No, I don't care for him," he says, tone short.

"But why not? He's wonderful. He's kind, and pleasant, and he always puts others before himself." Kairi sighs, staring at her palms. "A girl like me could never be his girlfriend."

"See… There. That's why," Roxas says, pointing to Kairi. "He makes himself seem unapproachable, unreachable. He may care about others Kai', but he's too stupid to open his eyes and see what's right in front of him."

"And what would that be?" Kairi whispers.

"You." Roxas says, standing. "I gotta go Kairi. I'll see ya around."

Kairi watches Roxas walk away, before she gets up and runs to catch the last train.

'What did he mean by me?' She wonders, watching Twilight Town rush past in the train window.

Two days later

"Hey! Roxas! Wait up!" Kairi shouts, jogging down the hill after Roxas.

Roxas spots Kairi and stops his skateboard, flipping it up and catching it. "Hey Kai'. You're looking especially red today." He says as she stops in front of him. She bends over and places her hands on her knees panting.

"That's because you made me chase you all the way from the station!" Kairi pants, punching Roxas's arm.

Roxas fakes a look of horror. "What, me? I would never do anything like that, Kai'."

"Bull! You wouldn't!" Kairi shouts, finally catching her breath.

Roxas grins. "Well, maybe you need the exercise."

"Uh! You're calling me fat again! You **big** jerk!" Kairi swings a fist at Roxas.

Roxas laughs and dodges Kairi's small fist. "Now who's calling who fat?"

"What?" Kairi shakes her head. "How do you always do that? You always turn my words around on me and make me look stupid!"

Roxas smirks. "It's a talent I have."

Kairi shakes her head. "Whatever. I came to tell you. I did it." She puffs up her chest, proudly placing her hands on her hips.

"Did what? Finally hit puberty?" Roxas smirks.

"Will you stop that? I'm serious!" cries Kairi.

"Alright, Alright, I'm serious." he says, trying to plaster a serious look over his smirk.

She frowns at him, ignoring his comical look. "I did it."

"Yes we've been over that. What did you do?" Roxas asks, smirking.

"I told Sora how I feel." Kairi giggles, bubbling joy.

Roxas's face falls. "Oh?"

"Yes, and you were right! He does feel the same way about me. He said he was afraid to say anything, because he didn't want to ruin our friendship." Kairi blurts quickly stepping over to embrace Roxas in a hug. "Thank you soooo much Roxas, you are, without doubt, the BEST friend EVER!"

Roxas grins. "Ever, ever?" He smirks, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Kairi steps back and glares up at Roxas. "Well duh moron, else I wouldn't say it."

Roxas flashes his teeth in a grin. "Let's go get some ice cream." He drops his skateboard and steps on it.

"Roxas, don't you dare-"

"Try and catch me Kai'!" he shouts before pushing off and skating away.

Kairi groans and walks after Roxas slowly.

"Last one there buys!" Roxas yells over his shoulder.

"You big jerk!" Kairi cries, as she starts sprinting after Roxas. "You're cheating!"

Roxas glances over his shoulder once more and grins as he eyes his best friend, before looking forward and frowning as he blinks furiously to keep the angry tears from escaping. He realized that things could never be the same as before with Kairi. Roxas curses Sora and their stupid feelings. Roxas had never wanted to like Kairi romantically. But as Sora's feelings grew, Roxas's were inadvertently influenced as well. Before he had realized what was going on, Roxas's heart began to leap any time he and Kairi touched. His dreams were filled with visions of her, and during every waking moment, she resided in the back of his mind. Kairi haunted him, just as surely as Sora dictated his emotions. Roxas felt like a puppet, his actions and emotions constantly controlled by others. Even the few things that were his own were dictated by the will of Sora. Example: Kairi.

Roxas jumps off his skateboard and picks it up; walking the last few feet to the sea-salt ice cream shack.

"Two please." Roxas leans over telling the person behind the counter.

Roxas hands over the money and turns to see Kairi trotting up, red in the face.

"You… Big… Jerk…" she huffs.

"Now, now Kai'. Is that anyway to talk to someone who just spent their hard earned money on ice cream for you?"

"You… Can shove your… ice cream…" Kairi huffs, glaring at Roxas.

Roxas laughs. "Here," He says, handing Kairi her ice cream.

Kairi looks at her ice cream and takes a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Wore out your adrenaline rush?" Roxas asks.

Kairi raises an eyebrow. "Actually, yeah."

"See Kai'? Running's good for you."

"Oh shove it, Know-It-All." Kairi laughs, plopping down on the ground as she starts to eat her ice cream.

Roxas sits next to her, setting his skateboard beside him. "I'm glad for you Kairi. Your dreams are coming true." He sighs.

Kairi giggles. "Oh no, now you're getting all sentimental on me."

Roxas stares at Kairi.

"Oh," Kairi stutters. "You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious Kai'. You're one of my best friends. I never want to see you unhappy. And Kai', you're practically glowing right now, you're so happy."

Kairi grins. "Well, I just found out my life-long crush likes me, and I'm eating ice cream with my best friend. Of course I'm glowing."

Roxas smirks and bites into his ice cream. "That or you've become radioactive."

Kairi shoves him, "Oh shut up! You're the one who said it!"

Roxas shakes his head and nods. "You're right. You are absolutely right. I said it. Serious face." Roxas plasters a comedic serious face on, causing Kairi to laugh.

"I hope every day, for the rest of my life, I can be this happy." Kairi sighs. "I hope things stay just like this."

Roxas frowns and takes a bite of his ice cream. "Yeah… Just like this." He sighs sadly.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated, and don't spare my feelings, I want to know what you honest;y think about the story.<p>

If any of you have a request for a one shot, feel free to ask me, I'm kind of bored recently. I will do most any, no uber descriptive lemons, an I prefer not to write yaoi or yuri. Other than that, it's pretty much open! Jus pm me, or make your request in a review on this, or one of my other stories.


End file.
